powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Titano Zord
Titano Zord is a Brachiosaurus (dubbed Titanosaurus) Zord used by the Silver Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Overview Appearances: DSC Episodes 10, 11 History Zenowing contacts the Rangers from space and tells them about the deactivated Titano Zord. With the power of the Rangers, Keeper and 13 Auxiliary Chargers, Titano Zord transformed into Titano Charge Megazord to destroy Hookbeard Formations Titano Charge Megazord Titano Charge Megazord is a giant robot that is Titano Zord's strongest form, armed with the Titano Ax. This Megazord is stronger than even Plesio Charge Megazord, towering over most normal enlarged Outlaws, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Fortress evenly when the Devil's curse was broken, as well as using its Titano Ax with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is the Final Colossal Crush, where it uses the Titano Ax, filled with the Rangers Spirits and The energy of the 13 Auxiliary Charger, to deliver a devastating chop. Appearances: DSC Episodes 10, 11 Silver Dino Charge Ranger in Dino SuperDrive Mode.jpeg|Silver Ranger in the cockpit Dino Charge Ultrazord The Dino Charge Ultrazord is the ultimate combination of the Dino Charge Megazord, Para Zord, Raptor Zord, and Titano Zord, armed with the Titano-Raptor Ax. This is the strongest Megazord the Rangers have in their arsenal, even stronger than Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation Its attacks are the T-Rex Crown which makes part of Dino Charge Ultrazord's crown (the part that is normally T-Rex Zord's tail) extend to smack into a target, the Raptor Slasher consisting of a charged thrust from the Titano-Raptor Ax, and the Para Zord Shot, which are supercharged shots from Para Zord. Its finishing attack is the Ultra Plasma Full Blast, where it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the Brave energy from all 23 Chargers from the chest. Thanks to Kendall, the Rangers found a way to use the Titano Cannon attack without harming Titano Zord. First, Dino Charge Ultrazord assumes Cannon Formation, where the back of Dino Charge Ultrazord (which normally consists of the bulk of Titano) detaches, as well as Raptor Zord and Para Zord from their standard positions, making them as well as Ptera Zord, Ankylo Zord, Pachy Zord, and Plesio Zord appear to flank Dino Charge Ultrazord. Once Dino Charge Ultrazord grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open. This allows the Rangers to fire the Ultra Plasma Full Blast, where the Zord send their energy into the Titano Cannon, until the Titano Cannon fires an immense blast of energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Appearances: DSC Episodes 13, 14 Maxresdefault megazord.jpg|Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold and Purple Rangers in the cockpit Gigant Formation.png Additional Formations *''to be added'' Dino Charger *'Titano Charger:' 4 silver Chargers holding the Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Dino Charge Silver. *'Auxiliary Chargers:' Unlike the other Charger, Titano Zord can also use the #11 to #23 Chargers all at once to access the their powers. **'Dino Cycle Charger:' **'Dino Armor X Charger:' **'Dino Spike Charger:' **'Dino Cupid Charger:' **'Dino Blaze Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to fire a beam of super-hot flames. **'Dino Stretch Charger:' **'Dino Gas Charger:' **'Dino Laugh Charger:' **'Dino Squash Charger:' **'Dino Hypnotize Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make a target become dizzy. **'Dino Gravity Charger:' Allows the Titano Zord to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. **'Dino Helio Charger:' **'Dino Clone Charger:' Notes *Though "Titanosaurus" is in reality a , the name could instead be associated with the English word titan, signifying the Titano Zord as the largest and most powerful Zord of the Dino Charge Rangers. **Its name could also have been a nod to Titanus, the first brachiosaurus-themed Zord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Incidentally, both are important components required to form their respective teams' Ultrazords. See Also References Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Ultrazord